


"Let's stay home"|Quarantine AU

by Clairecrive



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Peaky Blinders (TV), Venom (Movie 2018), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, domestic alfie, modern alfie solomons, quarantine au, smut?, videocalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: The title is pretty much self-explanatory but anyway: a quarantine AU with all our favourite boys. Since Emma moved to San Francisco she would always invite friends over during the weekend. As the lockdown comes in place, she thought of inviting some of her friends that she knew would be all alone otherwise. Her friends gladly accepted her invite and now they get to make this quarantine a little less dreadful together.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Eddie Brock & Original Female Character(s), Tommy Conlon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Alfie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally share this with you guys! This idea was really just for my amusement but then I thought, why not, maybe some of you will like it too. So here it is. Don't worry, everyone is going to join the party as the story goes on. You just need to wait :)  
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!

The news was out, not it was official: the whole world was on lockdown. Emma knew it was coming, seeing as her family in Italy had been updating her since the pandemic had been officialized but still, it still felt all too surreal for it to be true. Only that it was and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Until scientists won’t find a cure, the only thing they could do and were asked to, was to stay inside. To go out only in necessary. Currently, Emma wasn’t home. Well, thanks to her job she had been on the move for quite some time, so other than her family’s one she didn’t really have one. At the moment she was renting this lovely house with a sea view and private access to the beach in San Francisco, where her work had taken her. The house was big and she’d get often lonely so during the weekend she had this tradition of calling some friends over. Her schedule was pretty hectic leaving her very little time for social interactions. Emma wasn’t exactly a social butterfly but enjoyed the company of her friends so, in this way, it was a win-win for everyone. Alfie had called her at the beginning of last week to tell her that he was in the area for work and asked her to meet up. Seeing as her friends were busy this weekend, she invited him over. Of course, she had thought of a cute possibly romantic weekend but then pandemic happened and now it seemed that they were stuck together. To be fair, Emma knew that she could pack and go back home to Italy but maybe it was safest for everyone if she just stayed here. Work would be easier to deal with too if she stayed in San Francisco. 

“What do you mean we can’t leave the house?” Emma had given Alfie the news after hearing it on tv and he wasn’t taking it too well, to say the least.

“We’re in quarantine Alfie, I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.” 

“That’s bullshit, they can’t do that.” Of course, he would say that, king of the world.

“Don’t be daft Alfred. The danger is real and almost every country in the world is on the lockdown.”

“Can’t believe this.”

“People are dying Alfie, I’m sure you can think at least at hundreds of different scenarios where you could get it worse.” Rolling her eyes, she turns around and heads over the bathroom to get her day started with her skincare routine. “Besides, the only one that should be complaining is me. Do you hear me bitching and moaning?”

“What are you insinuating?”

“Have you met yourself?” She sassed looking at him over her shoulder,” I’m stuck with you for god knows how long, still I’m not complaining.” Surely, when she came over the other night, she wasn’t expecting that she’d be stuck with him. However, Emma understood that she was in a privileged position. Yes, she wasn’t with her family but she was grateful nonetheless to be surrounded by people she loved. She knew the cockney man can be a handful and that’s exactly why she called for help. Alfie, still puzzled about this whole situation, follows her like a lost puppy. He didn’t like her tone, but then again, he knew he could be quite the pain in the ass so the prospect of spending the next weeks in close proximity with him wouldn’t be appealing to anyone.

“What are you doing?” The look on his face was priceless. His eyes studied the various bottles she had sprawled all over the sink like they were an Arabic papyrus or something.

“My skincare routine. Ever heard of it?” Her eyes laid on his form behind her through the mirror, while she put her tonic on a cotton pad before gently applying it on her face.

“Seems rather pointless. Don’t see why you need to put all this stuff on your face.” Of course, Alfie was sceptical and ignored even the existence of moisturiser, she could swear it.

“You should definitely give it a try, your skin would thank you for it, rest assured.” She recommended but didn’t get an answer. When she looked again at Alfie, he was curiously watching every little movement she made. For someone who proclaimed to be so against skincare, he was certainly interested in it. Smirking at the thought, she moved a little to the side making enough space for him to join her. Prompting him to come closer with her hands, she was met with his confused gaze but did what she asked nonetheless.

“What kind of skin do you have?” She asked now turning towards him to study his face. He would probably none the wiser about the type of skin he had but she asked anyway.

“What kind of question is that?” As she thought. Ignoring his tone, she simply rolled her eyes again and opted for deducing the answer herself. Spotting the red patches on the edges of his face, she guessed that he had sensitive skin. He didn’t look like he had an oily prone to acne one but she couldn’t tell if he had dry skin either. Maybe he had just normal skin.

“Do you get oily during the day or do you struggle with dryness?” She tried again with a simpler question. I mean, he had to know these things, she thought.

“Well, uh, I don’t think I get oily as you said. Definitely noticed some dry patches though.” Alfie said after a little thought.  _ Well, now we’re going somewhere. _

“Okay then.” Considering what he told her, she looked into her beauty case to find the appropriate product for his skin.

“Try this.” She hands him a cleanser that worked for every type of skin and was extremely gentle, so it was perfect for his red patches.

“Why can’t I use that one?” He asked pointing to the tonic she was using when he first entered. She gave him a little smile, the one you give little kids when they ask an obvious question that they didn’t know due to their age. 

“Because that one,” she said taking it in her hands so that she could show him, “ is a tonic. That comes after. The first step is to wash your face with a cleanser in order to purify the skin and rid it from all the dirty stuff.” She then proceeds to explain. He didn’t look too convinced but went ahead and followed her instructions anyway. After he had washed his face, she hands him the tonic again.

“Now you can use this. Put a little dose of it on this cotton pad and then gently pat it all over your face.” Seeing as she had to do that step too, she took her pad and showed him how to apply it.

“What’s this for?” He asks while he swipes the pad over his forehead.

“No Alfie look, don’t swipe it. Pat it, like this.” She corrects him, taking his pad in her hands and doing it for him so he could see the right movement. “This is called a tonic and it closes our pores after the cleansing. And since this is a rose-based tonic, it also helps to soothe the skin and cure any irritations.” She softly explains, her eyes focused on the motion of her hand on his face. Seeing up close, his skin looked even more bruised and irritated. She wonders what was the cause and for how long he had had them.

“Swipe, pat. Whatever.” Alfie mumbles resembling very much a little kid but for some reason, it makes Emma smile.

“If they’re two different words it must mean that they mean different things, no?” In a very condescending tone, she finished what she was doing ending it with a pat that was more vigorous. She turned around to gather the next product they would need and thinking that she couldn’t see him, Alfie literally mouthed “gne gne” at her, making fun of her. Maybe he was even more childish than a child. Waiting for him to noticing how much a fool he had made of himself, Emma freezes him with a stern look when he looks at her through the mirror.

“Now, two years old child stuck in the body of a thirty years old, it’s time for under eyes. Although, maybe you don’t want it.” She mused turning around to face him, messing with him as well.

“Do not make me fucking beg for an eye cream, Emma.” Rolling his eyes Alfie spat.

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind. We should definitely do a face mask, god knows your skin needs it.” An idea popped into her mind and she went looking for a hydrating mask for the both of them. 

“A what?” Alfie called after her when she walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh please, don’t pretend you haven’t seen Ig posts with girls with coloured stuff on their faces or a sheet mask. Before you can even think of denying it, you should know that I can see the posts you like.” She said completely disarming him so that he could only surrender at the fact and wait for her to gather what she was looking for. 

“Here it is. It’s super easy actually, you just have to open it and put it on your face and keep it for fifteen minutes-ish.” She explained after handing him the packaging of the mask she had chosen for him. The only she got for herself was not a sheet mask so she had to apply it. She was halfway through when she noticed something strange in the background.

“What-” Erupting in a loud laugh she couldn’t finish the sentence. Putting on a sheet mask was a rather easy task. Or so she thought. But seeing the way Alfie had erroneously put on his, she was reconsidering her statement. Emma couldn’t really see his expression but by the sound he made, she figured he was offended that she was taking the piss at him but she really couldn’t help it.

“Alfie, dear god, what did you do?” Taking the mask in your hands, you pulled it off his face readjusting it to the rightful position. “Here, that’s how you put it on. Look, there are holes where your nose, mouth and eyes go.” She couldn’t help but smile condescendingly at him.  _ He really was a child sometimes. _

“And now what?” He asked when they both went back to the living room.

“And now we wait. In 14 minutes you can take it off.” she said looking at the time on her phone while setting a timer, “oh what a wonderful coincidence, they’re also going to be here in fifteen minutes.” She said probably reading a message.

“Who’s they?” Alfie inquired narrowing his eyes startled by this news piece of information.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’ve invited some friends over.” 


	2. Chapter 2 - "Eddie and Tommy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is getting started, Eddie and Tommy are on board but Alfie didn't seem to be too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Just wanted to say a couple of things: first of all, thank you to all of you that reacts or simply reads this story. it really means the world to me! 
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to say that since this story is mainly a way for me to cope with this situation, I'm open to suggestions! If there's something in particular you'd like to read or someone you'd like to see more then let me know!
> 
> That's it!
> 
> Thanks again, hope everyone is safe and well x

“Why you never tell me stuff?” Alfie protested annoyed by the news of other guys joining them.

“I tell you stuff all the time, Alfie. You just don’t listen to me.” She replied rolling her eyes and checking her phone to see if there were new messages.

“That’s so not fucking true, woman.”

“Why are you getting so worked up about this?”

“I just- I thought that it was going to be just the two of us.”

“Well yeah but then the quarantine has been announced and I called a couple of friends who I knew were going to be on their own and asked them to join us. I didn’t think it was going to be a problem.”

“I don’t these guys and now I have to share a house with them for god knows how fucking long. Why did you think it wasn’t going to be a problem?”

“Alfie they’re cool guys. They won’t be a bother, this house has enough rooms for everyone. Besides, if it was going to be just the two of us, we would drive each other crazy and probably kill the other.” Emma joked trying to get him to relax, hinting at the endless bickering that would sometimes end in a fight. She honestly didn’t think Alfie would be so opposed at the idea of sharing the house. She did ask him, despite what he said, and he hadn’t objected to it. Not at the time she asked anyway.

Alfie didn’t exactly reply, Emma chose to ignore whatever he said under his breath, and just as he got up to wash the mask off his face, Emma’s phone rang. Eddie’s name appeared on the screen making her smile and squeal from excitement. As if the idea of having strangers as roommates itself wasn’t repulsive enough for Alfie, the sight of her excitement wasn’t a good addition to the mix. But he was a grown-up man, surely he could manage this situation a lot better than bitching and moaning about it. Or well, he had to. Otherwise, this whole quarantine situation was not going to end up well.

In the meantime, Emma was getting ready to welcome both of her guests seeing as Tommy had texted her to tell her that he was here.

“Alfie, they’re here.” She called for him and decided to retrieve him personally when he answered her with a groan. He was drying his face when she found him in the bathroom.

“C’mon Alfie, don’t be like this. I swear you’re going to love them.” Leaning on the door she looked at him hopefully. Alfie wasn’t too sure though, he wasn’t too fond of the idea of sharing the house with two strangers.

“Just give them a chance, alright? If you really can’t stand them then you can leave. I mean not that I want you too but they said that they’re going to repatriate everyone who wants to go home. You can go back to England if you want to, I know this isn’t exactly what you signed up for.” Emma didn’t want him to leave but she wasn’t going to force him to stay either. The bell rang and with a last look at him, she walked to the door to let the boys in. 

As she had thought, Eddie and Tommy had met on the path to the house, so when she opened the door she found them both on her doorstep.

“Omg, hello! I’m so happy you’re here.” Emma squealed in excitement hugging both of them at the same time. Smiling at her antics, both Tommy and Eddie returned her embrace.

“Come, come. Welcome in my humble abode. Well, it isn’t really mine but still.” She retreated inside allowing the boys to come in. Closing the door behind her she turned around to see the newest guests looking around the living room while Alfie was standing in the far corner of the room. None of them had noticed him except for Emma.

“Oh guys, here’s the friend I’ve talked to you about.” she caught their attention while walking towards Alfie, “this is Alfie. Alfie these are Eddie and Tommy.” She introduced everyone and watched as they did that weird handshake boys do. Emma could see that Alfie was still sceptical however she interpreted his politeness as a good sign.

“Have you heard the news, Em?” Eddie addressed her taking off his jacket. 

“Yeah, I have. I was just talking about it with Alfie. Sucks, right?” Taking Eddie’s jacket she gestured at Tommy to do the same so that she could put them on the hanger. While she did this, Alfie took the boys’ bag and brought them into the spare rooms that Emma had shown him the day he arrived.

“It does. It surprised me that you’re not going back home, though.” He pointed out getting comfortable on the couch.

“It’s just easier and safer for everyone if I stay here.” Scrolling her shoulders she sat on the love seat in front of the couch they were sitting on, “what about you guys?” she asked looking at them.

“Well, I live here so…” Eddie joked making her roll her eyes at him.

“I was about to ask if you wanted to stay here but now I’m not so sure about you, Eddie.” She said with a straight tone but they both knew she was messing around.

“Ouch, I’m wounded. Now, what am I going to do?” If there was something Eddie loved was taking the piss at Emma. The majority of their interactions were like this. 

Alfie came back into the room at the same moment Emma threw a pillow in Eddie’s face before sticking out her tongue at him. He sat on the same sofa Tommy was on and made himself comfortable as well. 

“Tommy?” Knowing that he wasn’t very loquacious, Emma addressed him directly.

“Yeah well, ain’t no point in going home so.” He simply stated nervously scratching at his clean-shaven face. At this Emma let out a little squeal of excitement and went to hug him. Tommy didn’t exactly like personal contact all that much but he had known Emma for a while and had grown to not care too much when she would do things like this.

"We're going to have so much fun, guys!" 


	3. Chapter 3- "Game night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the boys settled down, Emma needs to dot some i. After that it's game night and of course knowing Alfie, it can't go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! I know it’s a little later than usual but I’m actually happy with the outcome, I only hope you do too! I decided to take a suggestion and do a game night chapter. I knew it had a lot of potential and I did my best to make it fun. Feel free to always leave suggestions and ideas about this story! Anyway, next chapter it’s going to be Bane! ugh, can’t wait!

Adjusting to their new daily life hadn’t been so difficult as Emma would have thought. To be honest, the idea of living with three men had terrorized her a little, not because she was afraid or something, she knew she was safe with them, but because of what it implied. Emma had never been the perfect housewife kind of girl. She learned how to take care of herself and her house but that was that. Primal survival skills. Now she was stuck at home with three grown-up men and she suddenly wondered how it was going to go when it came to chores. She really hoped that they didn’t believe she was going to do all the work because if they did, well they better think twice. After the guys had settled in and rested after the long journey, well only Tommy actually since Eddie already lived in the city, Emma gathered them all in the kitchen.

“Since no one has left, I presume that you’ve all decided to spend this upcoming quarantine here,” she broke the ice, “although, you can still change your mind and catch a plane or a train before it’s too late.” she continued looking at each of them.

“Why does this feel like a kind of initiation?” Eddie mused suspiciously making Emma throw an ugly look at him.

“It’s not but I hope you understand that every one of you is involved and so has to lend a hand,” she continued. However, she could see that they weren’t really following her so she decided to be more direct. “I’m talking about house chores guys.”

Emma watched as realization washed over their faces and to her surprise, there was no trace of reluctance.

“Of course pet, don’t even have to say it,” Alfie mumbled crossing his arms on his chest making Emma send a sweet smile his way. She had always known that when it came to lending a hand Alfie had never refused nor complained. 

“Whatever you want my lady.” Eddie, of course, complied sarcastically while Tommy only nodded. Emma knew that he had been taking care of himself for a while now, her heart would always clench in apprehension for him at the fact and this current situation was no different. She was happy that he was here though, she would make sure that he was doing okay.

“Wonderful. Now, let’s get to business, what do we want to eat tonight?” 

*******

After everyone agreed that it was definitely the right night to order some pizza, Emma had called her trusted pizza place down the road. They were still enjoying the food when Alfie came up with a tremendous idea: playing board games.

“Absolutely not.” Emma posed her veto already imagining hundreds of ways in which it could be wrong.

“Why, are you afraid of losing?” Alfie, never the missing the chance to take the piss on her, mocked her.

“Board games are the recipe for the perfect disaster. You all transform into children when you play. And maybe you have forgotten Alfred but we’re going to live together for a while.” She glared at him, explaining her point of view as a matter of factly.

“She just knows that she’s going to lose.” Again, Alfie taunted her looking at Tommy for his support but he didn’t go along with him. Emma did her best to fought the sudden voice in her head that pushed her to prove him wrong. However, she knew that she needed to be the one to keep the balance and if she played, there was a slight chance that she’d got carried away and then she wasn’t sure what could happen. Alfie loved provoking her and putting her on edge, and she was competitive and prone to angry outbursts when she played. That wasn’t a good match. Knowing this, she took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down and ignored him.

“You can play if you want, I think there’s Risiko and a few other board games in my room. I think I’ll pass.” She informed them, looking at Tommy while she spoke. 

She left the kitchen with their dirty plates while the guys discussed to choose which game they were going to play. While she threw away the remnants of food, she heard Eddie explain that he couldn’t play because he had a deadline to meet. So Tommy and Alfie were left to pick up a game and they settled for Risiko. Emma smirked at their choice knowing it was Alfie’s way of winning easy.

They went looking for the game and then started arranging the board and their armies on it. A while into the game though, Alfie was rather disappointed to realize that he was in fact losing. Every time they would come to battle, Tommy would manage to get bigger numbers than him. A little suspicious, if you asked him. But decided to stay quiet for the time being and study his opponent instead.

Meanwhile, Emma had settled on the couch beside the table they were playing on so that she could keep an eye on them and get a little work done at the same time. She wasn’t really paying them attention but every once in a while she would glance at the board and notice in amusement how Alfie was definitely losing. An angry puff would leave his lips from time to time whenever Tommy would beat him but he hadn’t said anything yet. She wondered how long was he going to last. She knew Tommy was pretty stoic but Alfie definitely wasn’t. It was only a matter of time before he would snap. She could almost see him filling up and ready to spill.

“Oi mate, that’s enough cheatin’ from ya.” And as Emma predicted, here it was. He didn’t last long after all. Alfie bellowed outraged, his cockney accent thick, and Tommy was getting really fed up with him. Even if he was a master of keeping his cool, Emma could see by the way he was nervously drumming his fingers on the table.

“Listen, pal, I’m not cheating. If you don’t know how to lose then you shouldn’t play.”

Between Tommy’s stone-cold stare and Alfie’s temper, it was a really good match, one Emma was amused to witness but wary at the same time. Watching them cat fighting over their lost army, she decided to leave to it a little longer before intervening. And when Alfie threatened that maybe it was better to show who was stronger outside, she finally spoke up.

“Okay guys, that’s enough.” Putting her laptop away from her lap, she lifted to sit on the couch rather than laying down.

“Yes Thomas, that’s fucking enough. Start playin fair, will ya?” Alfie complained totally misreading Emma’s words and was starting to go on a rant regarding how it was always the Thomas that would start trouble and fucking cheating. However, Emma had already heard this speech one time too much and stopped him.

“Alfie,” trying to keep a smile away from her face she made him look at her, “Risiko is a game of luck. Everything is decided with a roll of the dice, Tommy’s not cheating,” she explained calmly not wanting him to feel like he was being scolded.

“The fuck it is, it’s a game of tactic and plannin. It’s fucking war, innit?” Alfie stood his ground, getting only worked up since he felt that Emma was taking Tommy’s side. The latter though, jumped at the occasion to get away from him as soon as Emma spoke up. Tommy didn’t do arguments nor drama. That was one of the reasons him and Emma got along so well.

“Do you decide how many of your tanks go down in a fight with dice too in war?” Getting the tutting tone out of her voice was getting harder and harder for Emma. She knew Alfie though, and she was very aware of his stubbornness. However, Emma couldn’t help but consider him adorable in that moment. With his face scrunched up for the building anger, and the scowl on his lips because he wasn’t getting his way, he much resembled a child. A petulant one but an adorable one nonetheless.

“Fucking hell,” were the only words that Emma could hear given that the others mashed up in one incomprehensible mumble.

“C’mon Alfie, stop trying to prove that your gun is bigger than Tommy’s,” Emma dismissed him getting back to the article she needed to write while Tommy, who had sat on the love seat next to the couch she was on, tried to cover his snort with a cough. However, without wanting to, Emma had only managed to anger him more.

“Why would I pet, right, fucking wast me time in proving something you already know?” He hissed this time, anger filling every fibre of his body. Arching one of eyebrows, Tommy mocked him without actually speaking up but Alfie paid him no mind. His eyes were fixed on Emma.

Letting out a sigh, Emma moved her laptop on her side, again. She knew that she had been dragged in now and that Alfie wouldn’t let her be before settling this.

“I already know, you say.” She just pointed out. She didn’t want to argue but couldn’t walk away either.

“You ‘aven’t seen his, right? So you can’t really fucking say can ya? You know my gun’s big tho’.”

“And how do you know I haven’t?” She taunted and this time Alfie froze, taking in her implication, his eyes moving from her to Tommy multiple times as if he was deciding if she was serious or not.

“Yer fucking takin the piss now.” He decided that there couldn’t have been something of that nature between them.

“She ain’t. We’re lovers fo’ a while.” Tommy jumped in and confirmed Emma’s words. Neither of them spoke for a while and Emma thought that the conversation had been ended that way. However, she was surprised to find out that they’re both looking expectantly at her.

“Forget it. I’m not going this.” God, what did she put herself into…

“You fucking are,” Alfie stated, “C’mon Em. He’s a big lad, he can take it.” Oh Alfie, ever so cocky. Emma looked at Tommy for support but was had had enough. This man was way too cocky for his liking. It was time to put him in his place.

“C’mon Emma, tell us.” To her amazement, Tommy actually agreed with Alfie. If the situation wasn’t so bloody embarrassing, she would have been proud of them for cooperating.

“Okay then, pull your pants down.” She said hoping to deter them in this way.

“Fucking what?” Alfie protested while Tommy just stared at her. She was basing her tactic to the innate discomfort that all straight men seemed to have in being naked around another naked guy. She hoped it would work and in the meantime, she would enjoy the unease on their face. That’ll teach them to put her in this position.

“C’mon big guy, are you bucking down?” Surprising them both, Tommy taunted Alfie turning to him. It seemed he had taken it personal.

“Are you homo or somefing mate? Don’t want ya staring at me.” 

“She’s the only one who has to look, man. I’m not interested. At all.” Tommy pointed out with a roll of his eyes and turned back to face Emma that watched their exchange in fascination. But it was getting late and she was getting tired of all of this. 

“You know what?” coming up with a way to put an end to this, she got up from the couch and approached them. Without missing a beat, her hands gripped both of their packs making them gasp in surprise. “See? Everything is where it’s supposed to be and I reckon you both know how to use it. That’s all that matters right?” She patronizingly tutted at them, finishing all by patting gently their face. 

Emma then turned to gather her stuff and left the room like nothing happened, leaving behind her two very stunned and slightly aroused men. This had only been the first night of living together and it already had proven interesting. Seems like they were in for a wild ride. 


	4. Chapter 4 - "Bane"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bane makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter a whole but since its aim was to introduce Bane, let's focus on that. It also has a little bit of Alfie which never hurts right? The pic is how I imagine Bane in this, if you click on it it should open the image on pinterest.

[ ](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/379569074849507826/?nic_v1=1a0%2BGaOm9eDUKjfbMM7u%2BEyCtoFyQ%2FacLuDZxEVB4x34oi%2Fv0HE5gLlE9PC0WppFyV)

Emma had been typing quickly away on her computer when a sudden bip was heard making her jump in surprise. She had been immersed in the article she was writing, her words coming to her with ease when the notification arrived causing her to be mildly annoyed at whatever it was that had disrupted her concentration. However, her frown immediately was turned upside down when she noticed that the bip had been for an incoming video call.

“Babe, hello!” She beamed when Bane’s face appeared on the screen. He was stuck somewhere on the other side of the world so he couldn’t come and be quarantined with them.

“Hi Emma, how are you?” He smiled at her warm welcome

“I can’t believe you couldn’t make it. I certainly could have used some help here.” She pouted visibly for him to see, arousing a round of indignified sounds from her three roommates and a small laugh from Bane.

“I’ve tried to find a flight to come to you but the general hysteria prevented me from finding a seat.” He explained again even though she was already aware of that given that he had called her the day before to say so.

“Well, that sucks. I miss you, babe.” She was pretty outspoken about her adoration for him, she always had been so the comment didn’t come as a surprise for Bane but it did quite upset the other men.

“I’m sorry since when do you have a boyfriend?” Alfie’s voice made her look up from the screen. She had kind of tuned them out and had been entirely focused on Bane.

“I don’t have a boyfriend Alfie, are you losing your mind?” Since it was normal for her to address Bane in that way, she didn’t really understand where Alfie was coming from. If he was upset by the term of endearment she used for Bane now, he was even more upset for the tone she seemed to reserve only for him. Why hadn’t he noticed until now?

“You called him babe.” He simply said.

“Look at him, he’s an absolute babe, is he not?” She deadpanned pointing to Bane’s face on the screen who looked totally unbothered by this conversation. Other than the fact that yes, he was a sweetheart, Emma had to call him that way. It was close to his real name but it didn’t raise any suspicion which is what he wanted. Alfie didn’t need to know that though. The expression he was sporting at the moment, confused but also deeply offended, was amusing Emma to no end. To be fair, she had a different way to address every person she knew. It was personal and it was deeply related to the person and to the kind of relationship she had with them. When it comes to Alfie, she always seems to be fed up with him or able to give him only sarcastic and matter-of-fact answers. It wasn’t because she could hardly stand the guy, that’s just how their relationship was. She thought it was pretty obvious given that if she really couldn’t stand him she wouldn’t be engaging him in any way. Apparently, Alfie hadn’t caught on that.

A grunt was the only thing that left his mouth, not willing to show his cards or his emotions and let her know just how much it was bothering him. That wasn’t a conversation to have in front of three strangers. So he just got up and left her to it.

“You should go easier on him. The poor lad looked absolutely crushed.” Bane amused voice brought her attention back to the screen.

“Trust me, it had never transpired until now that he’d like to be called babe. I honestly thought he hated any kind of sweet term of endearment.” Emma explained honestly to Bane. Besides, she and Alfie were just friends. Friends that bickered and picked on each other quite a lot at that too. She was honestly fine with the way their relationship was but maybe she should try and be sweeter with him. It wasn’t like she would have a hard time in doing that because he was an absolute babe too. He didn’t need to know that though.

“How are you holding up?” He asked changing the subject.

“I try and stay positive you know, but the truth is… I’m scared babe. Things don’t seem to be getting better anytime soon.” Her voice trembled as she shared her current state of mind with him. 

“It’s only human to be scared Emma, there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

“I know it is but it also feels kinda stupid. What good does it make that I’m scared? I’m in the comfort of this home with people that I like and I get along with and above all, I’m healthy. What am I scared of? People are dying out there and here I am shitting myself over nothing.”

“This whole situation is something completely new for everyone. It’s okay to be scared. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s always legitimate. Don’t fight it. Embrace it, talk it through with someone, don’t keep it all bottled up Em, okay?” How does he always know what to say would always be a mystery for Emma but she's deeply grateful for it and for having him in her life. 

“You’re not scared though, are you?” She asked to prove her point and because she was genuinely curious too. 

“Well, in a way yes.”  _ well, that was new.  _

“Why? You can’t be infected by this virus, right?” Emma asked now worried of the possibility of him getting sick. He was the only one she didn't have to be worried about. 

“I guess not but I’m not scared for myself,” Bane confessed looking at the screen. When he didn’t hear Emma’s reply but saw her tilting her head to the side, he understood she was waiting for him to explain himself further, “ I’m scared for you actually.”

Cooing at this, Emma couldn’t help but hold her face in her hands in the same way as if she was looking at a photo of a cute puppy.

“Aw babe, I’m already emotional do you want to make me cry?” She joked fanning her face as if to dry the tears that were about to spill. But in fact, she was on the verge of crying. It’s not even been a week of confinement and here she was already feeling emotional and overwhelmed by everything.

“Didn’t you tell me once that you don’t ever cry?” Bane joked recalling that time they went to the cinema together to watch a pretty dramatic film and him being surprised at the fact that Emma didn’t shed a tear. 

“These are special times, alright? Give me a break.” She recalled that night perfectly. She didn’t mention to him though that when she was in her premenstrual phase she would be more emotional and prone to tears than usual. He didn’t have to know that though. Bane simply laughed at this, not minding one bit this side of her.

“I really miss you, babe, I wish you were here.” She confessed shyly. Emma wasn’t one to get all mushy and cheesy but knowing that he was all the way somewhere in Asia made her worry only grow. Her relationship with the man had increasingly grown over the years they had known each other and they became very close.

"These are strange times indeed. You're never this sweet." The smirk on his face made him look so adorable that even though she tried Emma couldn't be really angry at him. 

"Okay, see? Now I regret everything. Let's forget I even said anything, alright?" She tried to play it cool. Bane simply smiled at her antics. 

"There's no need, I quite like this new side of yours. A man needs to be smothered with nice words every once in a while. Besides, I miss you too."He conceded making her cheeks tint in the faintest of red," I'll try my best to find a way to come. Until then, I'm afraid video calls will have to suffice. "

" I don't want you to put yourself at risk. It's okay, chatting like this is fine. Better than you in a hospital bed." She tried to joke about it but she was dead serious. She could live with only seeing him through a screen but not if he was recovered somewhere. 

"You forget who I am, Emma. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be in touch." He said cryptically, ending the call before she could say anything. 

_ Well, at least he's fine.  _ She thought of trying to see the brighter side of this situation. And he hinted at the possibility of coming home to her. That certainly was good news. However, seeing as Alfie had reacted at the mere sight of him, Emma was suddenly worried at the increase of the testosterone level if Bane really was to join them. Oh well, the only problem would be Alfie. He’ll just have to deal with it, Emma concluded. 


	5. Chapter 5 - "Concert"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all we need is being with our loved ones.

“Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!” Her loud scream of enthusiasm was heard throughout the house alarming its guests.

“What? What’s going on?!” Tommy ran out of his room out of concern regarding her screech, thinking the worst.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Came Alfie’s annoyed grunt as he got up from the chair he was sitting on with the help of his cane. Being cooped up in the house all day wasn’t helping his sciatica at all.

But Emma didn’t grace either of them with an answer. Instead, she simply jumped off her bed while calling her friend on Facetime, completely clueless of the worried men that were standing outside her room waiting to know what was going on.

Squirming on her feet, failing at staying still, Emma sported a huge smile on her face while she waited for her friend to connect. Half expecting to see Bane’s face popping up on the screen, Alfie thought about leaving, not wanting to repeat the other day’s situation but contrary to his expectation, a female face appeared on the screen. Adjusting his position against the door so that he was more comfortable, he now was genuinely curious. It was the first time that Emma talked with a female friend. He had even begun to think that she didn’t have any.

“Jen, have you heard?” She excitedly asked her friend that seemed none the wiser.

“Emma, it’s literally 8 am here. You’re lucky I even answered you.”

“Well then, I’m about to make your day ten times better. Check the message I’ve sent you on Telegram.”

“Can’t you just tell me?” Jen’s tired voice complained

“That’s not fun, I’m building the suspense.” Emma firmly explained waiting for Jen to do as she said.

“What do you think is going on?” Tommy asked Alfie.

“I’ve no idea mate. No idea.” Alfie simply said, scrolling his shoulders while not removing his eyes from Emma’s form.

After a couple of seconds of silence, which saw Emma grinning like a fool and Tommy and Alfie simply standing there like some clueless bodyguards, Jen’s squeal brought Emma’s smile only to widen while Tommy and Alfie were startled, the former losing his balance while the latter lost his grip on his cane.  _ What the hell… _

“Thank all the gods in Olympus, they’ve blessed us!” Jen’s face reappeared on the screen now mirroring Emma’s expression.

“I’m so happy Jen, you’ve got no idea. I really thought they were just going to refund us.”

“I told you, you had to be positive about this! You never listen to me, you pessimistic bitch.” Jen sassed making Alfie’s eyebrows shot up and Tommy’s lips to pout.

“Can you, for the love of God, tell us what’s going on?” Alfie’s voice prevented Emma to respond, making her finally aware of their presence in her room. 

“Oh, hello boys.” She simply greeted him not understanding their worried stance. When they gave her an allusive look she finally explained with a big smile.

“Harry’s concert got rescheduled.”

“And that’s what got ya screamin like a fucking banshee?” Alfie grumbled

“Other concerts have been simply cancelled and the tickets refunded. This way we still get to see him.” Now fully facing them, she elaborated.

“Fucking hell.” Alfie simply muttered under his breath leaving the room. She turned to Tommy but her confusion only grew.

“Next time I hear you screaming, you better be dying.” He said before leaving as well.

As confused as ever, her face resembled the question mark which made Jenn laugh.

“Ugh, men,” Emma joked.

“While we’re on the subject, how’s the living together thing going?” Jenn noisily asked wiggling her eyebrows making Emma know that she was here for the tea.

“It’s going well actually. So far, at least. They’ve been surprisingly helpful so I’m not complaining.”

“You’re stuck with three handsome, mouth-watering men and that’s all you’re going to tell me?”

“I know they’re attractive Jen but nothing is going to happen. We’re friends.”

“If I were you, I’d walk naked all the time and hide their clothes so that they’d also have to be naked all the time. You’ll see how something will happen then.” Jen shared her absurd plan topping it with a suggestive wink.

“You’re missing Nik, eh?” Emma affirmed more than asked knowing very well that being away from her boyfriend was really taking its toll on Jennifer.

“You’ve no idea. This is going to be pretty tough, not going to lie. There’s only so much we can do on video chat and of course, it’s not like the real thing.” Her friend complained, making it very clear why she was missing her boyfriend so much. If there was something that Jennifer wasn’t, it’s certainly being smooth. She’s the kind of person that’s very upfront about things, whatever they are.

“I can imagine.” Was Emma’s attempt at being sympathetic. Her relationship with sex was really different, however, she could understand Jen’s problem. If she had a boyfriend whom she loved as much as Jen loved Nick, maybe she’d miss the connection that comes with sex too. 

“I’m here, terribly horny and suffering for this quarantine and you’re standing there surrounded by dicks and you won’t take advantage of it!” Jennifer loudly complained, getting cruder and cruder and Emma couldn’t help but scrunch her face in horror at her friend’s choice of words.

“My god Jen, get a grip on yourself girl,” Emma jokingly reprimanded her, “ You should have come here when I invited you then.” 

“Unfortunately for me, I’m awfully loyal and Nick’s dick is the only one that I want. But I know that you’d have been delighted by my presence, you don’t have to pretend.” 

“Oh damn, you got me. My life is empty without you.” Emma indulged her. It wasn’t completely false, she did miss the girl a lot.

“I know, I know. Listen, babe, I’ve gotta go, Nick’s calling me. I’ll talk to you later and please, think about what I’ve told you, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, bye Jenn.” Emma willingly ignored her last statement and ended the call with a nostalgic smile.

Emma was fully aware of how unconventional most of her relationships were. She never really thought about them that way, it was always people’s reaction to them that made her realize how strange to an outsider might look. But to be fair, however unorthodox her relationships may seem, they were all based on mutual respect and honesty. When people asked her if it was true that her and Tommy were just friends, Emma would always be puzzled by their astonishment. Yes, they had been together. So what? Some people work better as friends. And yes, Emma wasn’t blind, Tommy was sexy af but while she could admit it without shame she would also be lying if she said that she thought of being with him. Been there, done that. It didn’t work so she moved on. As did he, there was an understanding between them.

Alfie was a totally different thing. 

They had started off as friends but both of them felt that there was more. That there could be more. And in fact, there was. They tried it out and it was working just fine until her job cut in and ruined everything. She had to leave. And neither of them were too sure of a long-distance relationship. Alfie respected her decision, he knew how important her job was for her, how ambitious she was. But breaking up was inevitable. And so they did.

However, since there really was mutual respect and affection between them, they kept in touch. Sure, it wasn’t the same thing and both of them had had different partners in the meantime, but they always found their way back to each other.

So, when it came to them, friends was a reductive word but it was better than to explain their whole relationship to some stranger every time. They would better fit under the heading “it’s complicated” but a global pandemic wasn’t the right time to deal with this situation and finally label their relationship. Emma knew that that was why she was ignoring Alfie’s jealous remarks and Jenn’s proposal. Things were already difficult, neither of them needed them to be even more complicated.

Days went on like this then: Tommy and Alfie that would bicker from time to time, always because Alfie would provoke him in some way; Eddie would jump in and either fuel their discussion or would spend his time tormenting Emma. He was surprisingly helpful though. He would go out and go shopping for necessities claiming that it was impossible for him to get infected, he would help her clean up and take care of the house. As long as he lent a hand as he was doing, Emma wouldn’t complain about him pestering her. Emma and Bane would still video call every other day to keep in touch but he was unexpectedly evasive when it came to his whereabouts.

Everything was going fine. Emma knew that she was one of those who had it good, that’s why she couldn’t find it in herself to complain about this whole situation. However, if she could speak freely, she’d have to admit that her mood was progressively getting worse. She tried to keep a routine to keep her busy but the truth was that she was finding it harder and harder to get out of bed and do things, with each passing day. 

She still tried though. Because she had taken a commitment with the other guys and had chores to do, but also because of her job. And most importantly she didn’t want anyone to know that she was feeling so blue. Emma was one of those people that prefer to deal with their problems by themselves and shy away from any kind of attention when they’re going through something. 

Up until this day, end of week two in lockdown, she had pulled it through. For whatever reason though, this day had hit her harder than any other. Maybe it was because of the article she was supposed to write. It was about self-love, how important it is and what are the different ways one could take care of themself quarantine edition. The topic wasn’t weird perse, Emma wrote frequently about this kind of stuff, it was just that she felt like a scam writing it. How could she write about self-love and ways in which people could make themselves happy, especially in these difficult times, when she was the first one who was miserably failing in doing so?

Yes, it was definitely this the reason for her sulking. 

She was lying on her bed facing the ceiling with her head dangling at the end of it trying to find a way around this article that she  _ had  _ to write. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that the door of her room was open and that anyone passing through could see. 

“Em?” Tommy’s voice anchored her to reality and made her eyes snap open. However, she remained in her weird position, not bothered to lift up nor to answering him.

“What are you doing?” He walked further into the room but didn’t get too close to her.

“Thinking.” Emma just mumbled, scooping a little further so that her head wasn’t hanging anymore. Nodding, Tommy got close to her now, and lied down beside her but facing the other way. 

The reason why Emma and Tommy had stayed friends after they had hooked up, was because before that night they had actually hung out a lot. Emma was writing a piece on the tournament he was taking part in, Sparta, and had heard about him and his brother. In order to actually write the article, Emma had to speak with both of them. She didn’t expect to get along so well with both of them. Not that Tommy was that much of a talker when they first met. Only a few short answers here and there and the occasional joke. However, Emma knew a little of his backstory and had also the impression that there was more to him than met the eye. He was hurt. Emma had no doubt about that. And just like her, when he was hurt talking to people was the last thing she wanted.

After coming to that realisation, dealing with Tommy became easier. He gradually opened up to her, even if it was only a little, and they got along really well. In some way, they were alike. And once you’ve found a soul similar to yours you tend to keep it close.

With time Tommy had learnt to read Emma just like she did with him during their first time together and come to the understanding that when Emma closed off like this, she was hurting. 

He didn’t say anything. He just laid there, next to her. Held her hand letting her know that he was there for her but leaving her the time to open up if she wanted to that is.

“Right, what’s goin on in here?” Alfie’s voice startled them both but while Tommy rolled his eyes, a little annoyed by his interruption, Emma reluctantly smiled at his antics. Sometimes, she wondered why he was so amusing to her and then realized the warmth and comfort that he brought her along with his annoying ways. 

Pushing her head so that she was looking at him upside down, she smiled when she saw him standing there with his hands on his hip like an angry lady. 

“Could you please stop pouting and come here and cuddle with us?” 

Everyone knew that Emma was an affectionate friend. But for her to be so outspoken about it and asking for affection? It was a red sign and Alfie recognized it. So stop pouting he did and made Tommy scoop so that he could lay on her other side, holding her hand.

Their sweet cuddling session would be short because Eddie would soon be coming back from the grocery store but they all enjoyed while it lasted. Sometimes, Emma realized, the best self love tip was simply being surrounded by our loved ones.


	6. Chapter 6 - "Bronson"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s been ages since I’ve updated this story, sorry guys. I don’t even know what this is but someone asked for Bronson so here it is. I’ve decided that I’m going to finish up and edit what I already have for this story, 4 or 5 chapters, and then end it. So, yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoy this

**Chapter 6 - “Bronson”**

Emma was laying in her precious bathtub for some very much needed me time. Since lockdown started, she had found herself needed some kind of relief from dealing with this whole situation. Living together with the guys wasn’t proving to be too bad. She was actually happy that he had invited them over, if she had had to face this whole quarantine on her own she would have probably gone insane. Not that living with four men didn’t put her on edge but it was bearable. As long as she could carve out some time for herself, she would be fine. Sighing contently, she basked in being in the water while the comforting smell of lavender filled her nostrils. but of course, her peaceful moment was short-lived.

“Oi, have you drown in there or something?” Alfie’s voice and vigorous knock startled her and disrupted the moment.

“This is my self-care bath, Alfie. What do you want?” But she won’t give it up easily if she could help it. 

“Yer what?”

“Stop shouting and get in Alfie. You’ll annoy the neighbours.” Keeping her eyes closed she tried her best to not get the vibe lost.

“Aren’t you naked?”

“I’m covered in bubbles, don’t worry. Not that you haven’t seen it already.” And as a matter of fact, she was covered in bubbles, her long hair covered her breasts and she gathered her knees close to her chest to prevent an embarrassing situation; but the truth was that Emma had always been comfortable with Alfie. Yes, even being half-naked in front of him when nothing sexual was happening didn't bother her. And since they had done this before, when Alfie sat on the toilet next to the tub, she didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He plopped down, groaning for his bad back and looked at her face.

“So what’s all this then?” His gruff tone made her smile lightly and even if she had her eyes closed she could imagine him gesturing at her questioningly.

“I told you, this is my self-care bath.” She repeated finally opening her eyes, finding him exactly as she foresaw.

**“** Didn’t know there were different kinds of baths.” He mumbled scratching his chin.

“This includes shaving and scrubs and other stuff that of course you wouldn’t know about.”

“Seems like you’re dolling up,” he pointed out looking at his feet but Emma could sense that there was something else he wanted to say so she waited, “is it ‘cause that guy is coming over?” and here it was. By now, Emma knew Alfie too well to not know when something was up. And yeah, the man was naturally grumpy but his behaviour these last few days was too much even for him. And knowing him, she should have known that he was going to eavesdrop her conversation with Bane.

“Did nobody tell you that it’s impolite to listen on to other people’s conversation?” She avoided his question and decided that it was better to make fun of him. His unruly beard could only cover so much of his face and luckily for her, it didn’t cover the redness of his cheeks.

“You were talking in the middle of the fucking sitting room, everyone heard you.” he scoffed.

“Well, that doesn’t explain why you’re so bothered by it though.” She promptly pointed out putting him on the spot.

“Who said I’m bothered?” He scoffed again but Emma could see right through him.

“You’ve been acting like a jealous boyfriend Alfie.” she pointed out even though she knew he’d never admit it.

“I ain’t.” He childishly muttered while crossing his arms on his chest.

“Sure you are. Now be a good boy and tell me why, will you?” She asked him patronizingly while adjusting her position in the tub so that she could better look at him.

“C’mon Alfie, you know that you can talk to me.” she insisted when he didn’t say anything.

“It’s just- I didn’t understand I was going to be stuck in a house with a bunch of your exes.” He complained

“None of you is my ex,” since Alfie gave her a look that called her on her bullshit so she continued, “Eddie is my best friend. He has an on-and-off relationship at the moment but there’s never been anything between us.”

“What about Tommy?”

“We’ve had sex but we were never together. Just like you and me.” Alfie flinched but Emma didn’t notice.

“So, yer supposed to spend a weekend of sex with him too?” He spat and Emma knew that he hadn’t liked her answer but couldn’t really understand why.

“We have never labelled our relationship as exclusive or official, Alfie.” Emma reckoned as a matter of factly.

“That’s not what I said, innit?”

“Well, then why I get the feeling that knowing about my sex life sets you off?”

“And Bane?”

“He’s one of my best buds too. Never seen him naked, unfortunately,” she mumbled the last part but Alfie did hear anyway and threw an ugly glare at her.

“Why are you so interested in my sex life anyway?” she asked raising an eyebrow

“I’m not. You can do whatever you want,” he said not taking into consideration how she could read him so easily. Dismissing her and their conversation, Alfie got up and went to get out of the bathroom.

“Wait, Alfie, what time is it?” her voice stopped him

“Almost 4, why?” He said checking the time on his watch.

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m late,” momentarily forgetting about the man’s presence, Emma pulled the drain of the bath and started to get up.

“What? Have somewhere to be?” Was Alfie’s attempt at being funny.

“I have an interview in half an hour. Guess who I’m interviewing?” Ignoring his cheeky tone, Emma kept drying herself. She didn’t have time to spare.

“Some beauty blogger?” Again, another jab.

“Charlie Bronson, Alfie. I’m so excited,” but Emma was too hyped about this opportunity she had been given.

“Why are you excited to speak with England’s most violent prisoner?”

“Exactly for that very reason. I mean, I know nothing of psychology but he ought to make an interesting subject, don’t you think?” Now wrapped in a warm towel, she was ready to leave the bathroom.

“Be careful, Em,” Alfie called out behind her.

“You can assist if you want to,” She offered, knowing that he could sit in the interview and she could get away with it.

“Oh, I also have an appointment but thanks.” Not thinking anything about it, she simply waved at him and rushed to her room to get ready. The interview was in ten minutes.

So far, it was going good. Sure there had been some problem with her wifi, then with his but it was all part of the job, wasn’t it? Despite his menacing look and intimidating physique, Charlie Bronson was very talkative and friendly. Or maybe he just liked talking about himself and being under the spotlight.

“So, with this current situation, everyday life has changed for everyone. Has life in prison changed too?” Was your final question, the one you were most excited to ask.

“Well, visitors can’t come anymore and also police officers can’t touch us, the cunts.” Flying over his colourful language, Emma reflected on his answer. It was a side effect that she hadn’t thought about but it made sense.

“It sounds like this virus has made life in prison easier, or am I going too far in saying that?” 

“Yeah well, for me, it has and also for those people who have nowhere to go. It also helps us with police brutality.”

“Does it?”

“Of course. They’re the only ones that go out, aren’t they? So if one of us results positive to Covid then it means that it’s their fault, isn’t it?” Bronson points out with a raise of his eyebrow.

“That makes sense. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“No one really thinks about us.” The statement could have been filled with resentment but from his tone, it came out nothing more than a fact. However, Emma still felt a little guilty about it.

“Well, actually, there has been an uproar in Italy for this very reason. Families of inmates asked for their relatives to be released because they were not safe in prison. Do you agree?” Remembering an article she saw a couple of days ago, she thought it worth mentioning.

“Sounds like a desperate tentative to get them out. We’re as safe here as anywhere, if not safer.”

“So if you could, you wouldn’t want to leave prison?” Disbelief evident in her voice. Wouldn’t any inmate go back home given the chance?

“Why would I? Where would I even go?” But Bronson presented a fair point. Most of the lives of those who ended up in prison had always difficult stories behind them and in most cases, they don’t have a safety net to fall into.

“Well, I don’t know. Isn’t any place better than a cell?” Still, Emma thought, however difficult it may be to start again, wouldn’t it be ten times better than being in a cell?

“I’ve never understood people's disregard for prison. There’s nothing out there for me anyway.” Apparently, Bronson wasn’t of the same idea.

“If you’re fine and safe I guess it doesn’t matter where you are.” Not really convinced, Emma trying to meet him halfway.

“As lovely as it is to talk to you, my time is up. Gotta go.” Time had flown apparently because the hour the interview was supposed to last had already come to an end. It had been a conversation far more interesting than Emma had anticipated. Who would have thought. One should never judge a book by its cover, indeed.

“Thank you for speaking with me, Charlie. Stay safe,” saying her goodbyes she closed the zoom call. Staring at her desktop, she processed the whole conversation in her mind, the piece she had to write about it already forming in her mind. In order to avoid forgetting the words or losing inspiration, she immediately got to it. Typing away on her keyboard, words had never come to her as easily, she bashed in this sensation remembering why she loved her job so much.


End file.
